Field
The embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to data measures in collaboration systems, and more particularly to systems, devices, and methods for the efficient management and display of data to enable collaboration systems.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of new information technologies, users and organizations are creating vast amounts of data. Such data is usually stored in various databases that are often separated into distinct silos. The storage of such data in separate silos often makes it difficult to share data between users and/or between organizations. The difficulty in sharing data inhibits the ability of users and/or organizations to collaborate efficiently. Accordingly, collaborative software systems, also known as groupware, have been developed and designed to help individuals share data in order to collaborate and achieve common tasks and/or goals.